Episode 101: A Love for a Lifetime (Pilot)
}} Dan Vasser is a San Francisco reporter who goes about doing his daily routine like going to work. He briefly appears in the past where he spots his ex-fiancee Livia outside Cafe Luna. He runs after her, but he emerges in the present suddenly. He thinks he is having a hallucination. He has dinner with his wife Katie at the Cafe Luna. Next morning he disappears suddenly into the past,and this disappearance nerves Katie enough to contact Jack, Dan's brother and a police officer. Meanwhile Dan is puzzled by his new circumstances. He finds himself in great predicament when he returns home and finds someone else living in his house who informs him that it is 1987. Still conviced he is having a hallucination, he heads downtown San Francisco where he pushes Neal Gaines out of the way who stands in the middle of Market Street in front of incoming F-Street rail train. When he finally makes it home his wife wants to know where he has been for the past two days. He is at loss to explain his past two days, because he doesn't really believe that he was in the past, but he thinks he is having some kind of hallucination. A quick internet research of Neal Gaines convinces him that his trips were real. He tried to resume his normal life, but once again he is pushed back to the past suddenly. He heads downtown again only to run into Neal Gaines once again, but Neal Gaines doesn't know Dan, because Dan traveled further back in time than previous time jump. He follows Neal to Cafe Luna, because he is stuck in the past. At the Cafe Luna, he runs into Livia,his ex-fiancee who was waitress at the Cafe, but this was mysterious encounter because it was before Livia knew Dan. After brief chat, he has brief chat with Nicole Gaines, Neal's girlfriend/wife. Meanwhile Dan's disappearances are starting to frighten Katie, because he is behaving in very disturbing way like he is on drugs or something. He is not showing up for work or home, and he is acting very irresponsible by not calling her and anybody else. After some time, he jumps forward to the present, when he shows up at his son Zack's piano concert. Dan and Katie has huge fight because Dan is trying to convince Katie that he has traveled back in time, but Katie doesn't believe him. Dan picks up delayed anniversary ring and he goes home, but he meets an intervention team of his wife, his boss and few other people. He tries to convince that he is not on drugs, but he is interrupted by his brother Jack who came to arrest Dan for an accident he caused while he disappear into the past while he was driving his car. At a police Station, Jack tried to get direct answers to Dan's whereabouts. Dan tried to convince him that he traveled back in time and meet Livia. While he going down the elevator, he does web searches on Nicole and Neal Gaines, and he learned that Neal has killed Nicole back in 1997. Next moment he finds himself back in the past. Back in the past, he does numerous things. First he buries a toolbox containing his ring in the backyard of his Victorian house which was unoccupied at the time. Next he gets inside his old apartment where he meets Livia. ( to be continued ) Cast Regulars *Kevin McKidd: Dan Vasser *Gretchen Egolf: Katie Vasser *Moon Bloodgood: Livia Beale *Reed Diamond: Jack Vasser *Charles Henry Wyson: Zack Vasser *Brian Howe: Hugh Skillen Co-starring *Ahku: Waiter *Ivan Allen *Jessica Anderson: Sexy Vixen *Nate Bynum: Bus driver *Goldie Chan: Tourist *Monique Curnen: Nicole Gaines *Ricky Dominguez: Patron *Athena Galvin: Tourist *Michael F. Grant: Guy in Thriller jacket *Max Lee: Max *Jeff Redlick: Dock worker *Betsy Rue: Actress *Big Spence: Trevor's bodyguard *Christopher Warren: Neal Gaines }}